A Sleepless Dream
by young-love
Summary: Sakura's childhood has always been a haze. She never really cared of where she really came from, just that she was here with people whom she loved and who loved her back. How will she cope when someone from her past comes back in her life? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all of the characters from the manga/anime/games and anything attached to the Naruto franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so don't ask. All right are reserved to him.

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Sakura's childhood has always been a haze. She never really cared of where she really came from, just that she was here with people whom she loved and who loved her back. But when a guy suddenly comes and announces that she is his daughter, her world gets turned upside down.

* * *

**A Sleepless Dream**

**Chapter 1: Hide and Seek**

* * *

She still didn't understand why she was here.

Where was her Okaa-san? And Otou-san?

The last time she saw they went off further into the cave followed by those men and never came back.

Her green eyes looked all around her. There was nothing that she could see. It was all pitch black. And she couldn't hear anything but a dripping noise in the background. She didn't dare move from her position. She promised papa after all.

She squeezed Mai-chan. Otou-san said that as long as Mai-chan was with her someone will come to get her.

But she didn't want just anyone. She wanted her Okaa-san and Otou-san.

So where were they?

She closed her eyes shut and hugged her doll tighter.

_Pit, pit_

She heard the noise of something coming towards her direction.

Pit, pit

It came closer. But she didn't move from her hiding spot. Okaa-san said not to move if she didn't know who was approaching her.

The light footsteps were followed with more light footsteps and some heavier ones. She wanted to scream that she was here, that she wanted her parents. But she promised. And good girls keep their promises. So she stayed still and silent.

Soon the footsteps came to a stop and she heard voices.

"Do you see them?"

"No, I can't even smell them." She heard someone sniffing. "But I know they are here. Juri and Kein-sama know how to cover their tracks."

Her ears perked up when she heard her parent's name. _'They know Okaa-san and Otou-san'_

"Damn. How about their daughter? Do you smell her?"

She supposed the person that was sniffing earlier shook their head no because the man continued.

"This wouldn't have happened if Totosai didn't betray us. Now the Haru clan is endanger."

"Well at least we know where they left."

She heard something bang against the walls of the cave.

"That's not good enough! My Imouto and her child are in danger and we are stuck here playing hide and seek. For all I know they are dead!"

"Calm down Hokage-sama. I'm sure we will find Jury-sama and Sakura-sama."

"We better or so help me I'll rip through Kego's camp to bring them back."

'_They were good guys.'_ The little girl known as Sakura thought. She heard the words Hokage and Haru. And they knew mamma's real name. Slowly she eased one hand away from her stuffed toy to see them. She reached for the ledge and pulled her body closer. All she had to do was get a small peak of them from the ledge. Okaa-san said that if she saw a man with blond hair wearing a white cape with red flames at the hem, and a leaf hitai-ate it would be safe to come out.

"Eh?"

"Hm?"

Sakura scooted a little closer to the ledge. _'Just a bit more… slowly…'_

She opened one eye to see over the ledge.

She got a good look over at the two figures. The one that she assumed was sniffing as actually a dog not a man. And the other man—

"Hang on… I thought I heard something."

She gasped and retreated back to her spot when she heard quick movements. She heard something being unsheathed then quick wind movements.

"…did you see something?"

"No. Just a bunch of rocks." The dog/man paused. "Do you wish to leave? They might not be in this cave anymore. The scent was really faint and old. They could have just stopped here when the storm hit and ran when it slowed down."

There was a hesitant reply from the man. "No… let's keep look—"

There was a loud bang from a distance and the cave trembled. Some rock debris came down tumbling.

"I don't think we have much time any more… Kakashi said that they are coming towards our way. Fast."

Again the man hesitated… "Alrig—"

Sakura let out a whimper.

The rock hurt. It hurt a lot. And she feels something sliding down her face. But it hurt too much to move.

Sakura again let out another whimpering sound.

"Is anyone there?" she heard the man yell out. "If there is you need to say something so we can help."

She was too scared to see them, she didn't want them to find her; but at the same time she didn't want them to leave her alone again. And her head hurt.

Slowly without thinking about it she replied softly, "h-help… Minato-ojisan."

Her dark world was spinning and she could barly keep her eyes open. She vaguely heard the man and dogs run her direction. And she could barely see through hazy eyes as a figure came closer. All that she could make out was someone shouting in a muffled voice…

"…She's here!"

And she blacked out.

Oh well, at least the pain was gone and now she could sleep. It wasn't so bad. She only prayed that she did the right thing before falling onto a dreamless sleep.

* * *

YoungLove: and that's it for this chapter!

Wow… it's been a while since I actually wrote something. And this one was just a spur of the moment writing.

Lol.

Well… I'm off to write a ruff draft for HGL now.

Tell me how this chapter is…

Should I continue or not!

Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
